


Cover Art for 'One Promise Kept' by Manniness

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Cover Art for My Favourite Stories [28]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for Manniness' story 'One Promise Kept'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'One Promise Kept' by Manniness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manniness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manniness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Promise Kept: Book 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105178) by [Manniness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manniness/pseuds/Manniness). 



> I first came across this story a while ago and lost an entire weekend to it. I did nothing but read for two whole days. I barely slept. I couldn't stop. 
> 
> I have a particular adoration for stories where the author REALLY gets into the world building. And this one has it all. Manniness takes Underland and gives it a glorious depth of history, customs, legends and characters - both old and new - and weaves it all into a many-layered tapestry of action, loyalty, betrayal and romance. All the beloved characters from the movie are here and each one is given the same treatment, giving them all a further depth and reality that is stunning.
> 
> And above all the rest, the romance between Alice and Tarrant is complex, flawed, beautiful and perfect.
> 
> So, I've been wanting to create some cover art for this epic for a while now but just couldn't decide how I wanted to do it. I hope that this result finds favour.


End file.
